


Say What You Need to Say

by MagicalAstronomer



Series: Vocal Android Fanverse [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Android Vocaloids, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Robot Vocaloids, with a dash of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalAstronomer/pseuds/MagicalAstronomer
Summary: Len says a little too much while he's waiting for Luka to finish charging. Light LenLuka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been WANTING to write KuoRin all week, but here I am with another LenLuka drabble. What is wrong with my life.  
> This is also takes place in the same fanverse as my last drabble. Enjoy.

Len pondered the small possibility that he was being a creep.

He sat cross-legged on the white tile floor, staring up at the charging booth where the pink-haired woman stood still as a statue.

“Luka…”

She did not react, as Len expected—she couldn’t hear him even if she wanted to do so. Len sighed, long and deep; he _was_ being a creep, wasn’t he? Normal people—if he counted as a person, which he most likely didn’t—didn’t watch other people sleep or be unconscious. What’s more, they probably wouldn’t _talk_ to that person while in such a state, either.

Yet, here he was, watching Luka charge in the silence of the laboratory.

He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Luka,” he whispered. “I wish…I wish I could’ve done something.”

No response. Len decided to continue. “We didn’t know that song data was corrupted, though now that I think on it, we should’ve checked before just letting you download it like that. That must have shaken you up, right?”

Luka continued to stand silent.

Len looked down at his hands. “We were really scared for you. That was the first time any of us had seen you glitch. I felt so bad, to see you like that. I hope you’ll wake up soon.”

His eyes flickered back up to her, but she remained still. Len clenched his hands into fists and set them on his lap, looking back down at the floor. “I always worry so much for you, Luka. I…I mean, I know we’re not much better, and neither is Miku, but compared to us you’re kind of young, you know? So I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

Luka was still not answering, but before he knew it, words were pouring out and Len found himself getting more emotional with each sentence. “I know you still think of yourself as a machine, Luka, but honestly, I think you’re so much more than that. You deserve better. I couldn’t even _sleep_ last night because I kept thinking, ‘what if those malfunctions were fatal?’, ‘what if tomorrow Meiko and Kaito will come to me and Rin and tell us you didn’t make it?’. I know it’s kind of irrational but I _love_ you, Luka. I can't stand the idea of losing you. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me besides Rin and Miku, and sometimes, I don’t even mean that in a familial way. I _love_ love you, Luka, and I wish I could tell you that but I can’t because you—“

“You love me?”

Len looked back up at the charging booth to see Luka, eyes open wide and head tilted in curiosity. “Len?” she asked. “Did you really...mean all of that?”

In that moment, time came to a screeching halt and Len felt his body burn from head to toe. He leaped to his feet and said in a louder voice than he intended, “Luka! You’re awake! I’m super glad to see you’re okay! Well anyway I gotta go find Meiko now BYE!” He dashed out of the room faster than one could say “banana”.

Luka stared after him, mystified.

However, when Meiko finally came to release her from the charging booth, she found Luka with the most pleasant smile she had ever seen her make yet.


End file.
